Zorro pense trop
by EyPi
Summary: [OS,POV Zorro, couple: ZorroSandy] Zorro aide un certain cuistot dans son boulot. Et ça fait déjà une semaine.


Auteur : EyPi

Genre : très, très OOC, POV Zorro, OS et Humor / Romance

Couple : Zorro + Sandy

Disclaimer : Personne à moi, tout est à Maître Oda (quoique en France les droits doivent être à Glénat non ?…) TT

* * *

Coucou ! 

Me revoilà avec mon petit couple préféré !

J'espère que cela vous plaira autant que ma fic précédente (pour laquelle je remercie ici les revieweurs à qui j'ai bien tous répondu… sauf si je me suis emmêlée les pinceaux lol). C'est un autre genre, j'espère que cela vous plaira aussi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Zorro pense trop**

§

**Route de tous les Périls – Vogue Merry – Cuisine – Dimanche**

§

Je suis amoureux.

Très fort.

C'est arrivé trop vite.

Et tellement fort que ça me fait peur.

Moi qui n'ait peur de rien.

Ca tombe dessus comme ça pouf sans prévenir et faut faire gaffe à pas se faire écraser.

Parce que c'est bien gentil l'amour, tout beau, des papillons partout et tout et tout… mais c'est surtout casse-gueule.

Surtout avec un mec comme lui.

Et moi je veux pas me faire latter pour ça. J'ai ma fierté quand même.

Alors je dis rien, je supporte.

§§

En même temps si je suis là c'est ma faute.

Là, c'est dans sa cuisine. Son territoire à lui.

Et c'est moi qui vient tout seul comme un grand me torturer les méninges à un mètre de lui.

Mais faut pas non plus que je me torture trop ou je ne le supporterais plus et puis il est pas bête non plus.

Ca risquerait de faire trop suspect.

Déjà que le fait que je vienne dans sa cuisine l'est, suspect… mais bon ça peut encore passer après sa crise de l'autre jour.

§§§§

**Route de tous les Périls – Vogue Merry – Sur le pont – Dimanche (de la semaine d'avant)**

**Flash-back de la crise**

§

Moi je dormais sur le pont, tranquillement appuyé contre un mur et fatigué par un de mes divers entraînements quotidiens. Et puis il faut que je l'admette, j'aime dormir !

D'après mes souvenirs, je crois que Nami, Robin et Chopper parlaient calmement de je ne sais quoi d'important alors que Luffy et Pipo rigolaient à l'arrière du bateau de leur magnifique farce.

Quand soudain je fus réveillé par mon nom.

C'est bien gentil les noms.

Ca permet de nous appeler.

De différencier les gens.

De se venger de l'accouchement difficile en donnant n'importe quoi à son fils.

… oui, ma mère avait eu du mal…

Mais le mien, de nom, qui finalement ne me va pas trop mal, merci quand même Maman, j'aimerais ne pas l'entendre quand je me repose… dans ces moments là je n'existe pas, point barre.

Mais non quelqu'un s'en souvenait malgré tout de mon nom à moi.

Sandy, car c'était ça le nom du criminel qui venait de me sortir de mon sommeil réparateur, ne s'était pas abstenu de hurler :

- Zorro ! Amènes tes fesses !

…

Trois secondes pour me réveiller. Limite un record.

…

Il voulait que je vienne, moi ?

Pourquoi lui aurais-je fait ce plaisir ? Hein franchement… Pourquoi aurais-je obéi au mec que je supporte le moins dans l'équipage ? En plus la dernière fois, il m'avait demandé un truc débile qui avait abîmer mes sabres.

Et surtout, il me réveille méchamment … alors que je suis grognon au réveil … il le sait…et ne prend même pas la peine de se déplacer pour me demander gentiment

« Zorro s'il te plaît pourrais-tu me suivre à la cuisine?"

Mouais … nan, pas son genre…

Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait le crétin ?

Bah je m'en fichais. Peu m'importait.

Je m'autorisais un bâillement bruyant puis allait vers la proue pour commencer mon entraînement. J'étais réveillé maintenant, autant en profiter…

Mais j'avais à peine sorti mon sabre de son fourreau que je sentais une présence dans mon dos.

Présence qui marchait vite.

Présence qui avait le pas lourd, énervé.

Bref, présence qui avait l'air d'être Sandy.

Y'avait que lui pour traîner autant des pattes.

Il avait décidé de ne pas me laisser tranquille aujourd'hui. C'était la journée pour martyriser le Zorro à souhait !

Ouais, super, génial, mais le Zorro il était pas forcément d'accord.

Fallait pas pousser Mémé dans les orties non plus.

Alors le Zorro se retourna pile au moment où il sentit la main de son compagnon se poser sur son épaule.

- Quoi ?

Je fis mes yeux bien méchants et tendit mon sabre sur sa gorge.

Il ne cligna même pas des yeux. Courageux quand même… ou bête au choix.

- Tu sais que tu as des gribouillis au visage ?

Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me racontait ?

- Visiblement tu as le sommeil tellement lourd qu'on pourrait te tuer pendant que tu dors.

Je rangeais mon sabre et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Il avait intérêt à dire la vérité… et il la disait.

Luffy et Pipo !

Ils allaient voir ses deux là ! J'allais les dépiauter, les…

- Tu ne leur fera rien du tout.

Il m'avait suivi celui-là ? Et d'où il lisait dans mes pensées ? C'est personnel les pensées !

- Il me semble que je t'avais appelé dans la cuisine non ? Comme d'habitude, tu sers à rien. Ca t'aurait tué de venir m'aider ?

Oui ça m'aurait tué de voir ta tronche plus de deux minutes. Non j'étais méchant. Il était quand même gentil le Sandy.

Mais j'étais de mauvais poil.

J'étais à moitié encore endormi quand même… et pourtant c'était la première fois que j'avais les yeux aussi ouverts.

On étaient dans la salle de bain. Lui à me regarder me débarbouiller un minimum et moi à me débarbouiller donc mais… à le regarder aussi.

Première fois que je le regardais Sandy.

Il était vraiment impeccable dans son costume noir, comme ça.

Je me surpris même à penser à ce moment là, que Sandy, comme il était là , appuyé contre la porte, il avait la classe.

Jamais je ne l'avais regardé, jamais autrement que d'un œil expert en plein combat pour juger de sa valeur. C'était un bon combattant même si ça, je ne lui dirais jamais en face. Plutôt mourir.

Et penser autrement à Sandy à ce moment là m'a énervé.

- Et alors ? Tu croyais pas que j'allais venir quand même ?

- Non, je ne pensais même pas réussir à te réveiller.

- Eh oh, je me réveille facilement !

- On égorgerait Chopper que tu ne l'entendrais pas.

- …

- Maintenant tu viens ou pas ?

- …

- Bon ZORRO TU VIENS OUI OU MERDE ?

Ooooh, le bateau avait fait un joli petit saut en l'air. Il aurait pu être repéré par Airbus pour un futur modèle.

C'était pas vraiment une question mais bon il y mettait quand même la forme alors… je l'ai suivit (après m'être un minimum vengé) et je lui ai donné un petit coup de main… et depuis, je le fais tous les jours sans même qu'il me le demande.

§§§§

**Retour à aujourd'hui et à la cuisine**

§

Pourquoi je le fais ?

Parce que c'est agréable.

Parce que quand on me cherche, on me trouve et que, une fois installé, je squatte.

Et surtout aussi parce que quand je l'aide dans la cuisine, c'est qu'il y est lui.

Logique implacable.

Oui je sais c'est cul-cul mais bon j'y peux rien si je suis amoureux.

Une semaine de rien du tout à rester près du blondinet et me voilà à délirer sur mes sentiments.

J'suis pas net.

Homo, j'le savais déjà mais aussi pas net, ça c'était nouveau.

Une semaine que je le mate du coin de l'œil parce que je ne peux pas le faire des deux yeux, même si je le voudrais bien.

Même si je voudrais bien les voir ses deux yeux, à lui.

Une semaine que je lui parle vraiment pour me rendre compte que je n'aurais jamais du lui adresser la parole.

Une semaine que je lui répond par deux, trois phrases là où avant je n'en aurais dit qu'une.

Une semaine que j'écoute ce qu'il me dit.

Mais je ne suis pas net.

Je dois m'éloigner de lui mais non, intelligemment je continue de l'aider dans sa cuisine.

Je dois être maso.

Je ne veux plus de sa présence mais je la recherche plus que tout.

Alors je me retrouve à essuyer la vaisselle, armé d'un torchon à carreau, pendant que lui est muni d'une éponge à grattoir… qui dit mieux ?

Généralement, pendant la vaisselle, je ne le vois que de dos, mais bon ma foi c'est pas une vision trop dérangeante. Au contraire. Je peux en plus, mater comme je veux.

Mais là il se retourne. Il est trop mignon. Il sent le poisson mais…

Stop. Arrêter de penser. Il s'approche... près.

- Dis Zorro, …

-Euh… attend je dois aller voir un truc avec Luffy !

Et hop je lâche le fameux torchon, le bouscule et m'enfuis sur le pont, laissant un Sandy étonné.

Etonné, je le suis encore plus que lui.

Enfin non pas vraiment.

§

Je suis lâche !

§

Je n'arrête pas de faire une fixation sur lui et là, il s'approche. Mon fantasme sur pattes s'approche pour me parler et moi je me carapate.

Mais j'y peux rien, s'il s'approche trop, je vais rougir ou réagir je ne sais pas comment et il va tout comprendre. Je ne veux pas être dévoilé.

Mon secret est plus fort que tout.

De toute façon, il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il se sache. J'ai aucune chance. Jamais il ne me regardera comme il regarde Nami ou Robin… pff il fait trop pitié… oui, moi aussi je dois bien faire pitié.

Allez une série de pompe, ça me remettras en forme. Je ne dois pas oublier mon objectif principal non plus. Pas pour un cuistot de malheur.

1…

Même s'il est beau.

2…

Même si…

Eh c'est quoi ce poids sur moi ?

- C'est ça que tu devais voir avec Luffy… qui soi dit en passant joue aux cartes avec Pipo et Chopper.

Oups… grillé !

Et en plus il s'est assis sur mon dos… ça va tranquille, je suis pas un siège.

…

Je ne dis rien car il risquerait d'enchaîner sur autre chose dont je n'ai pas envie de parler.

Fort heureusement, lui non plus ne dit rien.

Ma série de pompe aura été aujourd'hui plus que pesante… bien que rapide car il a vite hurlé « A table ! » en se relevant pour aller servir. Sans se retourner vers moi.

Ca m'énerve.

§§§§

Le pire c'est que je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer. Après tout, tant qu'il ne dit pas clairement « Zorro je ne veux pas te voir », c'est qu'il y a encore un espoir… oui je me rassure comme je peux !

Et comme je ne le lui dirais jamais, je resterais toujours avec mon petit espoir.

Et puis c'est de sa faute à lui aussi !

Qu'est-ce qu'il a à m'approcher tout le temps ?

Rien qu'au repas de ce soir, il a remis ça !

Il m'a même souri !

Le truc que si moi je l'aurais fait tout le monde aurait su ce que je ressentais.

On était donc au repas.

Tous assis à table sauf lui devant sa marmite sur la cuisinière.

Il demande la salière.

Salière qui était à côté de moi.

Comme de par hasard.

Je suis maudit plutôt oui !

…

Enfin bref, je lui tend, sans vraiment regarder parce que je ne veux pas regarder.

Et là ses doigts effleurent les miens.

Contact de trop.

§

Et une salière de cassée ! Une !

§

Je fais beaucoup de gaffe du genre en ce moment.

Je souris maladroitement histoire de faire passer ça sur mon adresse extraordinaire alors que Luffy pleure sur tout ce bon sel de perdu (l'est pas net lui non plus).

Et me lève pour ramasser les bouts de verre.

Et comme je suis vraiment, mais vraiment trop nerveux… je m'entaille joliment ma paume, me laissant ainsi une jolie petite plaie.

Et merde, je pourrais pas tenir un sabre demain avec cette main.

Sandy s'approche de moi par derrière et prend ma main blessée avant de se poster devant moi.

Je me serais bien reculé mais ça aurait été suspect alors je l'ai laissé faire avec inquiétude. Les autres avaient les yeux rivés sur nous.

Et ce crétin a embrassé ma main toute moite parce qu'il fait chaud!

Comment vous voulez que je garde mon calme si il s'amuse comme ça !

- Il paraît qu'avec un bisou les coupures guérissent plus vite

Ah bah au moins il justifiait son geste, ça avait pas l'air de le déranger lui. Et en plus il souriait. A moi. Rien qu'à moi... J'avais vraiment chaud.

- Ca va ?

Tu parles, je devais faire une de ces têtes !

J'espère que je ne rougissais pas trop même si on aurait pû mettre ça sur le dos de la température. Mais j'étais sur mon petit nuage, voguant joyeusement entre les îles célestes.

Il nous dirigea alors vers la table où le médecin commença à me faire un bandage.

- Le docteur Hiluluk disait aussi que quand on avait mal, un bisou ou une léchouille ça faisait du bien. Il paraît que c'est un remède magique.

…

Ils allaient quand même pas me lécher la main ?

Ah non, Chopper continua ses explications en disant que c'était surtout psychologique… tant mieux.

§§§§

Et moi, maintenant, avec ma main emmaillotée, j'arrive pas à dormir.

Il est taré ce cuistot.

Je devrais le tuer avec ses cuillères en bois en lui arrachant le coeur (oui oui avec la cuillère) comme il arrache le mien.

Il pourrait pas être à fond dans son délire avec ses « déesses » et me laisser tranquille… ah zut ça, il le fait déjà.

Il aime trop les femmes.

Et pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher d'y croire.

Même si je n'ai vraiment rien du tout de féminin… Non, vraiment rien.

Je devrais peut-être me laisser pousser les cheveux.

…

Eurk, mauvaise idée…

Il faut que j'arrête.

Je me fais du mal pour rien.

Je vais pas le supporter longtemps à cette allure. Je vais me casser la gueule méchamment.

§

Argh !

Moi !

Moi je n'arrive pas à dormir ! On aura tout vu sur ce bateau de malheur !

Déjà qu'on avait la palme d'or de la bêtise maintenant on peut concourir dans toutes les catégories fantaisistes.

Quoique... vu les rêves que je fais en ce moment, il vaut peut-être mieux que je dorme moins. Même si c'est plutôt des bons souvenirs.

Eh mer--, mon thermomètre interne vient de dépasser la jauge limite, et de beaucoup.

Bon, je me lève.

Avec un verre d'eau, ça ira mieux. Saleté d'île estivale.

Comme si j'avais besoin qu'il fasse chaud en plus de mes problèmes personnels. J'aurais été une glace à la vanille que j'aurais déjà fondu de manière peu élégante.

- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

Pitié ! Dites moi que j'ai mal reconnu la voix ?

Je me retourne… hélas non, je tombe nez à nez avec le responsable de mon insomnie.

Si seulement il m'avait laissé dormir dimanche dernier.

Maintenant il est trop tard.

Je suis maudit, je suis maudit, je suis maudit !

- Non. Il fait trop chaud.

Ouais vive l'excuse. Finalement, je t'aime l'île estivale.

- Ca te dirait un bonne bouteille ?

Dit-il en me montrant la bouteille de rhum qu'il tient à la main.

Je serais tenté de dire non mais moi refuser de me rincer le gosier… jamais vu.

On s'assoit sur le pont et on boit… en silence.

J'ai très envie de le regarder mais je peux pas.

Alors que je sens que lui se prive pas.

§

Je peux alors ?

§

Je tourne un petit peu la tête. Un petit peu, faut pas que je me fasse trop griller.

J'aurais pas du.

Pourquoi il est obligé de me fixer aussi intensément aussi ?

Pourquoi il s'amuse avec mes sentiments ?

Pourquoi mon cœur ne peut s'empêcher de battre aussi fort ?

Et dire que j'avais déjà chaud avant...

- Dis Zorro, tu…

- Je vais me coucher !

Réponse automatique et rapide. Mon cerveau, il a fusé cette fois.

Je l'entend soupirer lorsque je me relève. Enfin… essaie de me relever. Il me tient par le poignet.

- Tu restes là ! Marre que tu t'enfuis.

- Je ne m'enfuis pas, je vais me coucher.

- Mais bien sûr, je suis fou. Je me fais des idées.

- …

- Tu ne t'enfuis pas non, tu ME fuis.

- …

- Et tu vas dormir alors que tu n'y arrives pas depuis plusieurs heures ?

- …

- Alors que tu te retournes bruyamment dans ton hamac et que tu m'empêches de dormir.

- …

- Tu ne t'enfuis pas non, vas-y prend moi pour un con aussi.

- …

- Tu es gêné avec moi que tu l'avoues ou non.

- …

Il a pas tord… mais je ne peux pas lui donner raison ! Pas sans qu'il comprenne… quoique ne venait-il pas de me dire que même si je le cachais, il le comprenait quand même ?

Oui mais c'est Sandy !

Un mec comme lui ne peut pas me comprendre.

Un mec comme lui ne peut pas avoir en me regardant ce que je vois dans son œil à ce moment là.

- La question c'est pourquoi tu es gêné Zorro…

Je cherche mentalement un plan de secours pour m'échapper en courant. Je dois réfléchir à tout ça la tête calme parce que là je ne suis vraiment pas en état de réflexions poussées.

- Je ne suis pas gêné et je ne dis pas que tu es fou. Mais faut dormir sinon demain on sera pas en forme.

- Et je m'en fiche moi d'être KO demain. Et toi aussi, tu dormiras toute la journée c'est pas grave. Et ça ne chamboulera pas tes habitudes. Zorro.

- Hmm ?

- Tu n'as aucune excuse pour me fuir. J'en ai marre de te voir disparaître dès que je veux te parler sérieusement.

- …

- J'en ai marre de te voir sursauter dès que je m'approche de toi.

- …

- Moi j'ai besoin d'être proche de toi.

- …

- J'ai besoin de te savoir dans mon espace vital. Et ce besoin, je l'ai depuis que tu as envahit ma cuisine. Depuis que tu squattes dans mon espace vital.

- …

- Alors s'il te plait. Arrêtes d'en sortir comme ça. Surtout pour fuir quelque chose que tu n'as pas besoin de fuir.

- ...

- Tu sais que tu parles beaucoup en dormant?

Non je ne le savais pas. Mais là, je vais faire une crise cardiaque. il peut vraiment battre autant mon coeur?

- Tu n'es pas un trouillard Zorro. Tu n'es pas aussi lâche. C'est juste que tu penses trop. Tu réfléchis trop aussi. Je me trompe ?

- … Non. Je ne suis pas lâche… juste abruti.

J'ai réussit à parler. Après une telle déclaration, je me sens sourire alors que je vois le visage de Sandy s'illuminer lui aussi.

Avant de me rapprocher vers lui.

§§§

Je suis amoureux.

Et heureux.

Et tant pis si je me casse la gueule ou si je suis maudit… tant que c'est avec lui.

§

§ _FIN_ §

§

* * *

Gloups première fois que j'écris au présent et avec le « je » (j'aime pas le "je", je hais le "je"…)… j'espère que ça ne choque pas trop. J'voulais que ça fasse plus personnel, j'espère que c'est le cas… oui, oui "j'espère" beaucoup lol 

Tiens d'ailleurs j'espère aussi que ça vous a plu… j'aurais peut-être du découper ça en plusieurs chapitres pour faire plus long et en rajouter mais j'avais la flemme lol … quoique j'ai quand même bien fait chauffer Word … et puis si j'avais continué les fans de Zorro m'en aurait voulu lol

EyPi, fanfikeuse qui s'amuse à tester les différents styles d'écriture...

Un petit commentaire s'il vous plait ?


End file.
